


Jalousie

by sweethaleia



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bottom Tony Stark, Drug-Induced Sex, Hurt Tony Stark, Jealousy, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Omega Tony Stark, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Sexual Harassment, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Top Steve Rogers, anger issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25811752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweethaleia/pseuds/sweethaleia
Summary: The Avengers are on a mission, and Steve doesn't like other Alphas around his Omega.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 343





	Jalousie

**Author's Note:**

> When I was tagging I realized that it seems darker than I thought.  
> Anyway, it was inspired by the song Tied Down by Jaymes Young.  
> Enjoy it!

Steve wasn’t happy.

He wasn’t happy at all, not with that Alpha sniffing his Omega. Not when he was so close to Tony’s neck, and the Omega was three days away from his heat, drawing more attention from the Alphas surrounding him. All Steve wanted to was to smash that Alpha asshole face when the man laughs, leaning towards Tony and the Omega laughs too, politely.

Steve’s hands clench into fists, and he feels the empty glass of champagne breaks, pieces of glasses sticking on his palm before he puts the rest of it on the table next to him.

That was a stupid beneficient ball, that the Alpha that Tony was talking to was giving to raise funds for charity. Well, that was what he and all the media say, but the Avengers knew better. That ball served only as an undercover to Omega’s traffic, and that was exactly why Tony had volunteered to attract said Alpha. And even though, Steve wanted to punch the Alpha’s face, he knows he can’t do it. He can’t expose the others Avengers split around the building. He can’t jeopardize the mission because his Alpha’s instincts to keep his Omega away from the man were telling him to.

It’s not like Steve had agreed with this, to use Tony as a bait, but since when the Omega listen to anything he says? Now, he was leaned against a column in the great hall looking his Omega flirt with another Alpha. Actually, Steve was there in case if things go really wrong, to the point that Tony’d have to ask for a rescue. As the others were out there, Steve could spot Clint up there in the balcony, Natasha was in the middle of all these high society people talking to them amicably, sneaky out information about the whole Omega’s traffic trading without these people even realized. They were too drunk or too drugged to remember about it tomorrow morning, also, if the people who are doing this dirty work learn that someone from inside released information, well, the person would probably end up dead.

Bruce was waiting on their getaway Quinjet, in case they requested the Hulk or needed to get the hell out of that stupid event as fast as possible if things got too complicated. There’s still Thor, dressed like a waiter, smiling widely as locating possible threats or their targets. But the main target is also Steve’s target since the leader of this whole traffic stuff is talking cheerily with Tony.

He watches the Alpha puts a hand on Tony’s knee, and a guttural growl comes from the bottom of his throat. Take your fucking hands off him, Steve grits his teeth. After all, when it comes to Tony Stark, genius, billionaire, Omega and philanthropist, Steve was always way too protective, and perhaps, too possessive. Steve used to tell himself that was alright, that it was only his Alpha instincts wanting to prevent his Omega from any harm that anyone could afflict to him.

He wasn’t jealous. He wasn’t. He just doesn’t like other Alphas near to the Omega. Tony has his bond mark, after all, nothing to worry about. Just a few people knew that Captain America and Iron Man were really bonded, and it resumes to the Avengers themselves and some S.H.I.E.L.D. highly essential staff.

The man leans close to Tony’s ear whispering something, then Tony smiled before nodded in agreement. Steve definitely hates Tony’s acting skills, he’s so convinced, almost as good as Natasha, the Russian spy of the team, that could quickly change her accent and adjust her corporal behavior to sound natural in any culture, any country.

Tony’s eyes sweep the crowd around them while the Alpha asks the bartender for another drink, which the bartender quickly attends to the request. Tony’s eyes found Steve’s and locked on the blue ones for a while. However, Steve’s gaze is fixed on the Alpha leaned over the counter, both drinks in front of him, the hand sliding into a pocket and something being poured in one of the glasses that the Alpha categorically push evenly on Tony’s direction.

Steve opens his mouth, to say what? Tony’s too far from him, and the Omega looked away before he could’ve warned him. Tony smiled at the man and they toasted. A malicious smile playing on the man’s lips, and Steve swore that he would make the man swallow all those teeth if he’d done any harm to Tony. 

They talked for some more minutes, Steve is unable to take his eyes off Tony, his protectiveness instincts screaming at him, and Steve had to admit that he never felt so useless like this before in a mission. Then, the man held Tony’s left wrist and pulled him along. Steve straightened his body, watching carefully when their target pulls his Omega upstairs.

And then, Steve is moving. Walking as fast as he could without looking that he was running, dodging the people dancing on the hall and those too drunk to handle another drink but keeping drinking.

Steve keeps a safe distance from them, watching when the man pulled out a key and opened a large door. Tony’s eyes met his for just a few seconds, they looked defocused, Steve notices, then a terrible thought comes to his mind, drugs, Tony was drugged. Holy shit. Steve rushes on the hallway, but he didn’t reach them in time, the door is closed with a loud bang, though Steve didn’t listen to any key locking the door from inside.

Steve approaches his ear to the wall, eavesdropping any possible conversation, which is not much since the Alpha just offer another drink to Tony. Steve moves away, his hands clenching the elegant and classic iron bar on the hallway, down in the hall, Steve finds Natasha looking at him expectedly, waiting for any orders, so Steve nods, indicating her that they should prepare, Clint gets the nod from the other side, recovering his hidden bow and arrows.

“Stop,” Steve turns his head, his amplified senses getting the word that wasn’t exactly shouted, but the reason why he understood the word so clear was that it came out from Tony’s mouth. “Stop. I told you to stop!”

Steve doesn’t wait for the team to be prepared, or come close, or even subdued anyone that could possibly try to stop them. He burst into the room, breaking the fuck knob still hanging in his hand. The Alpha startles with Steve’s explosion coming from nowhere, he gives a few steps backward, moving away from Tony who is sat in one of the multiple red armchairs in the room, the Omega’s shirt ripped on the floor.

The Alpha is cornered, there’s no way for him to run from Steve’s anger, and that’s exactly what Steve wants. Steve runs toward him mercilessly, punching the man on the nose and hearing the satisfying crack when it’s broken, and the man falls on the floor holding a bleed nose, the fact that the man is not reacting doesn’t make Steve slow down. The Alpha Steve sits on the man chest to punch the man’s face repeatedly making him losing a few teeth, well, he deserved it, he should’ve never tried to touch Tony.

Steve doesn’t listen to his friends’ footsteps when they come into the room, he was too focused on making the man bleed, he’s too aggressive to even notice that the man passed out. All his instincts telling it was right, he was protecting his mate, after all. It took Thor and Bruce to get Steve out of the target, which Thor needs to hold Steve steady to allow Natasha e Clint to take the body, still alive, out of the room, with Natasha handcuffing the pervert Alpha.

“Steve?” Tony is in front of him, but his eyes are still on the man being taken out. “Steve,” Tony calls out again, a gentle and warm hand touching the Alpha’s face is what makes Steve’s blue eyes, now dark because of the rage episode, focus on Tony. A fond smile on the Omega’s. “Hey, it’s okay. It’s okay, big guy. I’m okay,” Tony whispered repeatedly, wrapping his arms around Steve to calm him down, Tony pushes Steve’s head against his shoulder close to his apparent bond glands marked by Steve.

Steve buried his nose on Tony’s neck, breathing in deeply the Omega’s scent, when Thor let go of his arms Steve wrapped Tony, pulling the Omega, if possible, even close to him. The Alpha breaths out the calm and familiar scent of mint and coffee, an odd scent that please Steve a lot. He dropped a kiss on the bond mark on Tony’s neck before pulling away, his hands cupping Tony’s face.

“Are you okay, doll? Did he hurt you? I swear to--” anger and concern mixed on Steve’s voice.

“I’m fine, I’m okay, see?” Tony pulled away enough to Steve give a check look on his body but letting the Alpha touches him, physical contact would calm him down, Tony knew that. Though Tony was shirtless, since the one he was wearing was laying down ripped and utterly useless on the floor, Steve quickly pulled Tony close to his chest again, using his body, arms, and hands to cover the Omega’s naked skin as much as he could.

Steve looked around the room, there’s no blood on the carpet, great. Then, his eyes fell over Thor and Bruce still in the room, and obviously eyeing at them, at Tony who was half-naked. That’s an outrage! A possessive and threatening growls came out from Steve’s throat.

“Out,” he just needed to say it once before Thor and Bruce rush their way out and Bruce closes the door as best as he could with the broken knob. Steve turns his attention back to Tony, his eyes checking Tony’s body once again for any injuries, though the Omega seems fine. “You’re hot,” Steve says, noticing for the first time that Tony’s skin is warm under his hands on Tony’s cheek, the strong, accentuated mint scent filling Steve’s nostrils, and making his body reacted immediately, as the bulge in his pants is any indication. “Heat. You’re in heat, Tony.”

Tony takes two steps backward, eyes widened in disbelief, opening and closing his mouth.

“What? No,” Tony barked out. “I’m three days away from full heat. I--I--It’s not--possible. Steve.” Tony stuttered. Steve walks in his direction, holding and rubbing Tony’s arms back and forth to assure him that’s okay. They’ll go through it together. As they always do.

“He put something on your drink,” Tony looked up to meet Steve’s eyes. “My guess is that was some kind of drug to induce heat,” Steve concluded. Tony whimpered, putting one of his hands on his lower belly. “I’m with you, doll,” Steve leaned in to plant a kiss on Tony’s forehead, Tony buried his face in Steve’s chest, blushing furiously when he feels the slick pooling between his thighs. 

Steve carried Tony to the large bed in the room, placing the Omega on it so carefully as Tony was too fragile and could break if he put too much strength. Steve peppers kisses on Tony’s face, making him feel loved, then kissing his jawline and rubbing his lips on Tony’s mark, which send shivers all over the Omega’s body.

Steve’s lips mouthed a single word as he keeps spreading wet kisses on Tony’s chest.  _ Mine, mine, mine. _ His tongue playing with Tony’s sensitive nipples, pulling out a moan from the wanted and needy Omega. He trailed his thumb on Tony’s bottom lip, letting out a groan of satisfaction when the Omega licks his thumb, and his rushed hands fastly unbuttoned Steve’s shirt, throwing it on the floor next to the bed.

Steve sucked the skin on Tony’s shoulder, sure that it’d eventually become a beautiful hickey on that olive skin of Tony. He trailed kisses down to Tony's breeches, when both of them get rid of their pants. The huge bulge pulsing on Steve's underwear, the smell of Tony's slick much stronger now without the layers of clothes, inebriating Steve's sense. The urge of taking Tony right now consummating him.

He's still in control, despite the numbness of his senses. Steve goes slow, spreading Tony's legs, trailing wet kisses on his inner thighs and sucking the skin down there, leaving marks that only he will be able to see. This thought makes Steve's purr in pleasure.

“Alpha, please,” Tony whined, rubbing his cock up and down, eager for friction, for Steve to touch him. The Alpha looked to the wet hole, pushing through the rim and sliding a finger inside. Tony breathes out heavily while Steve thrust a finger in and out of him, quickly adding one more, scissoring Tony’s side, opening him up to take his knot. “Alpha, I need you, now,” Tony whispered. 

“Hold on, doll,” Steve adds a third finger knowing that would be enough to not hurt Tony, he thrust the three fingers getting Tony open to take him. The Omega whimpered when Steve pulled out his fingers, leaving him hollow for a moment before the Alpha lined up to the Omega’s entrance, pushing the head of his cock through Tony’s muscles easily. Steve closes his eyes when Tony takes him all, the wetness and warmness from Tony’s hole too good for Steve, so good. “I’ve got you, doll,” Steve whispered against Tony’s ear, enjoying it to bite the Omega’s lobule in tease, giving time to Tony adjusts to his length. 

“So full, Alpha,” Tony exhales, his arms wrapped around Steve’s, breathing heavily against the Alpha’s shoulder.

Steve thrust once, sliding his hand to Tony’s hips to keep him steady while he thrust over and over again, deepening further inside that tight hole. A true mess of Steve’s grunts and Tony’s moans getting louder, they surely can be heard from the outside, but Steve doesn’t give a damn, neither does Tony.

Tony pants, his short nails scratching Steve’s sides when the Alpha hits his prostate, sending immeasurable waves of pleasure as he keeps hitting the same spot.

“So beautiful, Tony,” Steve says, a drop of sweat rolling down from Tony’s hairline, and Steve leaned in to catch the Omega’s lips in a dominance kiss, exploring Tony’s mouth with his tongue, his hands closing around Tony’s cock, which makes the Omega’s back arches as Steve’s firm hand pump his aching cock, his thumb spreading the drop of pre-cum on the head.

Tony bit Steve’s bottom lip lightly, making Steve grins in return. His thrust becoming erratic as Steve approaches the orgasm. Tony’s walls clenched around him when the Omega comes, white, hot seed falling on their stomachs, Steve licks the come from Tony’s belly, tasting the bitter flavor of his Omega.

It doesn’t take long to Steve comes himself after that, his knot swells, stretching Tony’s hole even more, before Steve comes hot inside Tony, his knot locking them together. Steve lets his head falls against Tony’s chest where the Omega drops a gentle kiss on his blond hair. They need to get back to the tower before Tony hits the second wave.

“You’re good?” Steve mumbled, looking up to those brown eyes that he loved so much. Tony nods frenetically.

“I’m great, thank you,” Tony said, reaching for Steve’s lips in a soft kiss.

“Good,” Steve smiled. His eyes focused on Tony’s beauty, still inebriated by that wonderful scent of his Omega. “Love you,” Steve said, though he didn’t allow to Tony said it back, the desire to kiss those red and swollen lips more urgent than ever. They’re too caught up on each other to notice the door opening before a voice shout.

“Holy shit!” Steve turns to the door, seeing Bruce standing there, his eyes now covered by his hands. “Sorry. I--I--I’ll tell the others you’re unavailable,” Bruce’s neck and face blushed by a scarlet ton of red. He stumbled and dropped a chair on his way out. Tony burst into a loud laughter that Steve quickly followed.

“Guess we traumatized him,” Tony said.

“Well, he should’ve knocked,” Steve shrugged, leaning again to kiss Tony. “Better, he should’ve not come up,” Steve mumbled against Tony’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
